


Tired

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: Chase And Henrik are best friends. And Best Dads... but Kids can be exhausting.





	Tired

The honking of the car outside was the last thing the exhausted dads heard after having to deal with their kids both sitting on the couch with heavy breaths. Trio smol beans could really get whole your energy when you have them only for few days in a months. Both dads were all into it but once the door closed behind their e wifes they just collapsed. Tired but still happy. 

Henrik took a long deep breath and started to get up "I will clean up" He said picking up the electronic doll that his son picked to safe his dad from bad dreams. Always playing with it when he was in the doctors house. 

  


"Thanks for letting them stay here" Chase said once he got up himself and started to pick other toys scattered on the floor. "Marvin is good with kids but even he has his limits" He chuckled while remembering tired face of his flatmate. 

"No problem" Henrik said with heavy sigh. "one or three, at this age they will demolish my house no matter how many of them it would be" 

The doctor was tired. in reality not only kids got him but also he was still exhausted after his nightshift

not even able to get 5minutes of sleep couse his son wanted to see him early in the morning. He smiled to himself of course Chase would show up minutes after bringing all the energy he needed to the house. And somehow all his tiredness just disapeared. 

  


Henrik made a cup of coffe not only not wanting but also insitimg on Chase to stay and eat a cake with him. 

"You should sleep Hen" Chase said picking up his jacket. 

"Stay. " Henrik said putting a hand on Chases barely holding the doors handle. "I barely have time to see you. To see anyone." He said sadly. And Chase could feel the empitness in his voice. Henrik had huge house prepared to live with family not to live on your own. "Please" He added after taking off his hand to let Chase decide. 

  


Brody smiled deeply his brown eyes honest "So what cake do you have?" He asked putting jacket back on the wall. 

  


Chase was eating happily "God its so good" he said munching on another piece of cake.

He was waiting fo Henr i k to come back with his coffee. But it took him suprisingly long. Chases feet brought  him  to the kitchen to see an interesting picture: Henrik was sitting on the chair. Head back and arm s resting on his lap. His eyes were closed and mouth wide open. Not so nice sounds were leaving his throat. Snoring loudly. 

Chase chuckled and put out the phone to take a photo. He wanted to send it to Marv but thought against it as inviding  doctors  privacy. 

He walked to the kettle w a ter arleady cold or maybe never heated in the first place. 

  


He came closer to the man and looked at him closely. 

Henrik looked uncomfortable but when you are this tired you just don't care. 

He pulled Henrik up. Doctor always larger than him so he had to drag the guy to the bedroom. Bedroom wasn't a mess. it looked clean but once you would look closer you will see that the person only slept here. never having time to clean the dust off the shelves. 

Chase sighned laying Henrik down. Henrik muttered somethin g making the smaller man smiled at him.  He took of his glasses laying them down on the shelf. 

He had to have really deep sleep if he still didn't woke up. 

"Rest well, Hen." 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly do not know if I will make more to this story I really wanted to make a ship, but it seems more platonic.  
Will see what my brain will come up with.


End file.
